


Enemy from  Within

by FelinaTheDevil, Terraz



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaTheDevil/pseuds/FelinaTheDevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraz/pseuds/Terraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning MAY CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT READ AT OWN RISK </p><p>The Grand Inquisitor always knew something was wrong. Since he was a child, there had always been a voice there to tell him what to do. He always ignored the voice though, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark Night

The Inquisitor was frustrated.

 _I must find those rebel scums that plague this infernal galaxy._ He thought . _But how who should I send... The Fifth Brother? The Seventh Sister? Who?_

“Why send the others?" Mocked a voice. “You’re the Grand Inquisitor.”

In one swift motion, The Inquisitor ignited his lightsabers and turned around. 

“Who dares enter the chamber of The Grand Inquisitor?” He roared.

“Oh no one, just a wanderer,” the voice laughed. It was a cold high laugh that sent shivers down his neck.

Black mist suddenly poured into The Inquisitor private chamber and soon it had covered the entire area. It swirled around the Inquisitor, getting faster as each second passed. The Inquisitor sensed that the mist was pulsing with the Dark Side of the force 

“SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!” The Inquisitor challenged, yellow eyes bright with fury.

“Such a temper," the voice laughed. “But as you wish”

Suddenly the mist stopped swirling around The Inquisitor and started to swirl around in the corner of the chamber. The mist formed a humanoid- like shape. The mist disappeared to reveal  the face of The Son, the living dark side.

“Who are you?” the Inquisitor yelled. “ANSWER ME!”

The Son just laughed.

With rage in his heart, the Inquisitor lunged at the figure. Lightsabers activated, he swung at his unwanted guest.  The Son just stepped out of the way, laughing as he did.

The Inquisitor roared in rage as that cold laugh hit him again. This time he activated his spin mode on his lightsaber and hurled it at The Son. The Son sent a force push towards the spinning blades of death which deactivated in response.

The inquisitor was stunned. No one had deactivated his lightsabers like that.

“Who are you” the Inquisitor asked.

“Once I was The Son, the living embodiment of the Dark Side, now I am nothing but a shadow.”

“But the Son was killed by a Jedi long ago during the clone wars.”

“That’s what you think,” the Son mocked.

“But why are you here?” The Inquisitor asked.

“Enough! I can no longer stay here; I must regather my strength for tomorrow” The Son Said.

And with that The Son disappeared, leaving The Inquisitor standing on his own. He recalled his lightsaber.


	2. Chapter 2: Personal Training

Meanwhile above the planet of Lothal, on The Ghost,  Ezra Bridger was practicing training with his lightsaber/blaster with his master , Kanan Jarrus.

This time he was trying to master the art of wielding two lightsabers, _Jar’Kal._ Onl _y_ this time the technique was proving hard to master.

Ezra swung his lightsaber. Kanan blocked and struck a blow that sent Ezra’s lightsaber flying.

“Damn” Ezra muttered as he recalled his lightsaber for the fifth time. “Why is this technique so hard to master?”

“Don’t beat yourself up Ezra” said Kanan.

“Sorry Kanan, I just don’t understand how to do this.”

“It’s pretty hard Ezra, how about we try something easier” Kanan offered sympathetically.

“N-no I don’t want to try something else” Ezra said forcefully.

“I just don’t get how you  became so good at this technique”

“Well I had a good teacher” he explained.

“But I’ll get Ashoka to help you master this technique.” Kanan decided.

“No Kanan please I want you to teach me” Ezra pleaded.

Kannan walked over to Ezra and put a hand on Ezra’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Ezra, but my minds made up, and no amount of pleading, or mind affecting, can stop me” he said.

“I wasn’t going to Kanan, but why Ashoka?” Ezra admitted.

“Because Ezra, Asoka’s more of a master in this technique than me. Plus she is nicer on you.”  Kanan explained.

“But…” Ezra argued

“No buts you are to report to Ahsoka every day for training” Kanan said.

“Yes, Kanan”   Ezra muttered.

…

Later, Ezra knocked on Ahsoka’s door

“Who is it’ she said.

“It’s Ezra” Ezra answered.

“Oh Ezra, it’s you” she said “Hang on”

The door opened with a whoosh.  There standing in her training gear, was Ahsoka.

_Wow I almost forgot what she looked like_ Ezra thought.

“So ready for training?” said Ahsoka

“Yep” Ezra answered

“Ok follow me” she said

Ezra followed Ahsoka into her room and looked around. It was a simple room; just a bed and table, and very clean.

“Alright let’s get started”

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers, Ezra did the same. The room was filled with a white and blue light.

“Wait…” he said

“What?” she asked.

“We’re doing training in your room?” he asked suspiciously

“No we’re doing it on Tationee, of course we’re doing this in my room” she snapped, rolling her eyes. 

“Okay” he said.

“Now take a swing at me” Ahsoka said.

Ezra sung his lightsaber at Ahsoka. Ahsoka blocked.

Their lightsabers clashed as Ezra sent a flurry of strikes. Ahsoka, in response sent her own flurry at Ezra.

“Wow” he said “You’re good”

“Thanks” she replied, Flicking Ezra’s lightsaber out of his hand.  

“Damn” he said as he went to retrieve his lightsaber.

(This goes on for several hours; Ezra had to retrieve his four times)

(Climax)

Ezra was mad, each strike being more savage then the last.

Ahsoka was shocked by her padawan’s rage. His eyes were yellow.  Distracted, Ezra knocked her lightsaber out of her and sent a force push towards her. This caused Ahsoka to stumble and fall on the ground

“Sorry Ahsoka” Ezra apologised as his rage died down. He moved towards her, to help her up.

“Are you ok Ah-“he started.  

Ahsoka suddenly kissed him.  Her lips were tender, soft. He looked into her pale blue eyes. They were innocent, like when Ahsoka was still in the clone wars.  When she, herself was sixteen.

They parted. Ezra was shocked, he thought Ahsoka was being possessed, she had never shown this kind of affection for as long as he known her. And to kiss him…

Ezra helped  Ahsoka up.

“Wow” he whispered

“It’s ok Blueberry... Err, I mean I’m ok Ezra ” Ahsoka said.

“Ah Ahsoka….” Ezra started

“I’m sorry  my emotion got the best of me” She said.

“That concludes your training for today”  

“Ok well see you” he said.

Ezra exited the room.

_Dang it, my emotions got the best of me_ Ahsoka thought _I can’t let him know I love him._  

_Wow_ Ezra thought as he walked back to his own room, _I can’t believe Ahsoka did that._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O
> 
> No one suspected that did they? I bet you didn’t. Anyway chapter 3 is on its way :)


	3. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but the new chapter will be here soon :)

BE HERE SHORTLY


End file.
